


Sensitive

by nevergotwings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Wing Kink, Wingfic, graced!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-21
Updated: 2011-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-04 18:47:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevergotwings/pseuds/nevergotwings





	Sensitive

**Title** : Sensitive   
 **Prompt** : 119 - black  
 **Character/Pairing** : Dean Winchester/Castiel.  
 **Word Count** : 906  
 **Rating** : M  
 **Warnings** : Language, slash, boykisses, slightly blasphemous?   
 **Summary** : Curiosity sparks when Dean gets the urge to touch Castiel's wings.  
 **Note** : I rp a Dean that has a part of Cas' Grace melded into his soul after being pulled from Hell. Set probably late S4 - early S5. Also, LOL. I tried writing smut again. 

Out of all the time he’s had his wings and saw Cas’, Dean never wanted to touch them. Never. Not even his own. To him, they were just there and eventually the hunter came to terms with it. But as he sat next to Cas, trying to teach him a thing or two about television shows; he had the strongest urge to just…pet him. Dragging a hand down those dark feathers seemed like the best idea he had in a long while.

Dean shifted on the couch, wings moving behind him slightly before he was facing Castiel, who was still watching the old rerun of some weirdo cartoon about a dog. “So, what d’you think about the show?” he questioned, still eyeing his wings.

“It’s very different,” Castiel explained, “a dog can’t actually talk, yet people still like to watch this?”

“Yeah. It’s more of a hit with the young kids though.” Dean licked his lips and carefully reached a hand out, stroking down the feathers softly and carefully.

Castiel had gone to say something but he whined instead. Almost like an animal, which made Dean smirk a little. “Dean, don’t do that.” Castiel’s tone was purely warning, yet he could hear a hint of something more playful. Something that said _‘go ahead and do that again’_. Dean repeated the movement to gauge the angel’s reaction and this time he groaned. “Wings are highly sensitive Dean. Stop.”

“How sensitive?” he smirked, letting his hand stay flat on the wing as a thumb stroked a feather carefully.

“As in, I can feel your thumb doing that.” A soft moan escaped him and the wings moved, pushing out at the sides. Dean almost got a face full of the black as night feathers, but he leaned back in time. “Please, _don’t_ …”

For a second, he couldn’t tell if Castiel’s words meant _‘go on’_ or ‘ _I need you to stop’_. Dean decided to go with the former and took the chance of closeness to rub his cheek against the wing. It felt even better against his face and holy freakin’ crap the sounds Castiel was making… It sounded as if someone was giving him the best sex on the planet in Dean’s opinion, which only sparked his interest more. Maybe the angels’ wings had a secondary use after all…

Dean turned back to sitting properly, letting his wings stretch out like Castiel’s. It was a little awkward at first considering he wasn’t the most coordinated with them, but the second he rubs his up against Castiel’s, an amazing feeling of bliss just hit him square in the face after running all up and down his back. The opposite wing tucked towards his body. “Jesus Cas, is this some kind of weird form of…”

He didn’t get to finish his question because Castiel was on his lap before he could blink, covering his mouth haphazardly with his own in furious kisses. Dean missed the sensation from the previous contact but knew the human way would be quicker. A lot more fun than just rubbing wings, too.

Castiel’s hands stayed on Dean’s neck, keeping him right where he wanted with Dean’s tongue wrapping around his, while Dean worked on getting the angel’s belt undone. Sure, the first time he was going to do anything would be with him, but Dean didn’t give a damn. This was Castiel – the angel who saved his fucking life! He considered it part of his thank you.

As soon as he had his belt undone, Dean pulled away from the fevering kisses to be able to undo Castiel’s pants and slip his hand down to take hold of him. A gasp and wide eyes were the immediate reaction of Castiel and the gasp turned into a slight pant. Dean didn’t waste any time and started stroking him, watching the angel’s face as he looked near wrecked already and head tipping back with an open mouth.

Humming contently, Dean picked up the pace and used his free hand to pet one of Castiel’s wings. Apparently, that pushed the angel beyond anything he could handle and immediately moved his hands, one going to Dean’s wrist and the other to the mark he left – the same spot that melded a fragment of his Grace into Dean’s soul. The touch alone made Dean skyrocket as he watched Castiel topple over the edge with his name falling from his lips. Somehow, that single touch pushed him in ways that he couldn’t even describe without seeming like a lunatic and Dean was going rigid under the angel.

Castiel took in a breath and leaned his head on Dean’s shoulder, loosening his grips as Dean stopped touching his wings and pulled the hand from his pants. While Dean wiped Castiel’s sticky release on his shirt lazily, he heard him say, “Dean, I…”

There wasn’t anything after that. Dean waited, but he didn’t say anything and only fell silent. “What is it?”

“Thank you,” Castiel whispered as his wings tucked in close around them.

To Dean, it seemed like a hug and he smiled faintly. “Yeah. I care about you too, Cas.” He hadn’t exactly said that, but Dean knew the angel used to be slightly finicky on the topic of connections and how close he got to people. He didn’t bother to make him move either. Dean let Castiel rest comfortably against him in their dark feathery cavern for as long as he wanted.


End file.
